The Mustache
by Kycklingk
Summary: Misto turned a tom a week ago and there is something that is expected of a tom in the tuxedo family.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a little story I wrote while I was trying to get a more serious text on the subject written. I didn't feel like pushing this into the M-rated area today but I don't know, maybe it needs another chapter, what do you guys think?**

 **Whether you like it or not I'd be thrilled if you'd take the time to write a review, it is always lovely to hear what you think and it really helps when I'm writing other stuff. At least I hope I get better from it...**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Cats.**

* * *

 **The Mustache**

"What's that on your face?" asked Victoria and made a terrible effort not to laugh.

"You know very well what it is and I feel silly enough without you making fun of me" said Mistoffelees glaring back at his sister."You know it's expected of the toms in our family to grow a mustache when we turn toms." he said with a sigh. He had been given a stern talking to from his uncle Bustopher Jones a week earlier about the length of facial hair in that particular area.

"Oh a mustache you say?" said Victoria no longer hiding her laughter. "It looks more like you have too many whiskers in the wrong place" she kept laughing. Misto opened his mouth to bite back but she continued. "Or! Or it looks like you have sneezed out some of those yarn ends that Jennyanydots refuses to throw away!" she had a hard time finishing the sentence between laughing and gasping for air.

"It hasn't filled in yet" said Misto dryly. He was not amused. The worst thing was that he knew it would take quite some time for that sorry excuse of mustache to look anything like his uncles famous facial hair.

"I'm sorry" said Victoria but she still chuckled. "I know you hate it, but that's no excuse to hide away in here any longer. Come on Misto, you are a tom now, I am a queen, this is supposed to be the best time of our lives" she pleaded and Misto felt his heart soften a bit. He knew Victoria missed him and it really was supposed to be the best time of their lives. He sighed.

"Fine" he said finally and Victoria cheered. "But must we go out to the others, can't we go somewhere just you and I so I can get used to this before I have to face the others?" he begged her.

"Alright" Victoria smiled. "Let's go somewhere and dance together" she said and took his paw to drag him to the door. He let her. Misto always had a hard time saying no to his sister. The only reason he had been able to stay away from her this week was because she had been occupied with the other kittens turning queens and toms as well.

Victoria peeked out and saw no other cat. They both went out and started walking toward a clearing in the far end of the junkyard where the other cats seldom wandered off to. Just as they were leaving the main clearing they heard a voice.

"Hey Victoria, Misto!" someone shouted. Misto immediately recognized the voice as The Rum Tum Tugger's.

"Make up an excuse for me" he whispered to his sister without turning around and then bolted. Victoria sighed but at least he had run off in the direction they were heading, hopefully he would still be up for dancing when she got there.

"What's up with him?" said Tugger cocking an eyebrow. Victoria always got a bit nervous around him and she could feel herself blushing. Tugger smirked at her reaction.

"Ehm he has a problem with his face" she said and asked herself why on earth she had said that. "I mean with his mouth" she said and made it worse. Tugger looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I _mean_ he has a problem with his hair" she concluded and decided to stay quiet since whatever she said was bound to make it worse.

"Misto has a problem with his face/mouth/hair and therefore he can't see me?" asked Tugger and enjoyed the effect his words had on the young queen. She blushed to a deeper red.

"Yes" said Victoria hoping Tugger would be satisfied with that. He wasn't. Tugger leaned closer and scratched her ear gently. He looked into her eyes.

"Now tell me the real reason" he said and as he smiled Victoria heard herself giggle. Whoever she fancied she was always weak for Tugger's flirting.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh at him when you see him okey?" she said and Tugger nodded. Of course he nodded, he wanted to know what she knew but he had no plans of fulfilling the second part. If it was fun he would of course laugh. "Okey, so you know Bustopher has a mustache" she said and Tugger nodded confused. "Well, it is expected for the toms of our family to grow one and you know Misto turned a tom a week ago.." she said and as she spoke she could see the grin grow on the tom in front of her. She was starting to regret not keeping her mouth shut.

"So Misto has a mustache?" Tugger said amused.

"Well, not really" said Victoria trailing off.

"Not really?" asked Tugger trying not to smile wider than he already did.

"It hasn't filled in yet" said Victoria using Misto's words.

"So Misto has a _bad_ mustache and I am not allowed to laugh at him?" said Tugger and burst into laughing. Victoria backed away from him. She regretted that she had fallen for his charm and hoped Misto would forgive her.

"No you may not!" she hissed at him before she turned around and hurried after her brother.

"Come on, Vicky, that's funny, when things are funny you are allowed to laugh" she heard him say while he chuckled.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" asked Misto anxiously as Victoria caught up with him. Victoria felt a pang of guilt and looked down as she spoke.

"I ehm, may have told him the truth actually" she said and blushed.

"Victoria!" Misto burst out. "Did he turn on his charm for you?" he asked and rolled his eyes, knowing well enough the effect the tom had on his sister sometimes.

"He might have flirted a little bit, yes" she said and glanced up at her brother. Misto couldn't help but smile at her guilty expression.

"Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with Plato?" he teased her.

"Not madly in love!" Victoria quickly corrected him. "But I kind of fancy him a little" she said and blushed again.

"Don't worry I won't tell" said Misto and pulled her in for a hug. "But did you have to tell Tugger?" he groaned. 'Of all people, he would have preferred if Tugger was the last person to see the mustache' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry" said Victoria. "But I made him promise not to laugh when he saw you!" she added.

"Yeah that's a promise he will likely keep" said Misto sarcastically. "Let's just dance for a while before we get back" he said and smiled weakly at Victoria. He would have to deal with both everyone knowing and Tugger laughing when they got back if he knew anything about the maned tom.

* * *

Tugger had not told anybody what Victoria had confided in him but he was well prepared to laugh his gloves off when he saw Misto. 'A mustache' the thought made him chuckle to himself. 'He must really look ridiculous' Tugger thought and shook his head.

He saw Victoria dragging a reluctant Mistoffelees after her into the clearing. Misto was obviously uncomfortable and kept looking away. Tugger tried to get a good look of him but he shied away as best as he could. When they both had entered the clearing it was no longer possible for Misto to hide his face from the others. Tugger couldn't decide what would be most fun to see, the mustache or the other cats reactions to it. He figured he could look at the mustache as much as he wanted but there would only be one chance to see the others faces. When Misto turned his head up Tugger looked over towards the others with a grin. He could see several of them do a double take and try not to laugh at the sight. He turned his gaze to Misto and the laughter caught in his throat.

There was something very different with his friend. Tugger felt like he was watching a car accident, he couldn't look away. Except for the difference that the car accident in front of him did not look like a wreck. Tugger hadn't seen Misto in a week but it felt like months. The tuxedo tom in front of him looked taller even though he slouched from embarrassment. He looked...handsome? 'Where did that come from?' Tugger thought to himself. He was not prepared when Misto met his gaze and he opened his mouth to try and say something but it felt strangely dry.

Misto frowned his eyebrows when the expected reaction never came. He was pretty sure his mustache hadn't improved over the last few hours and the other cats had definitely reacted surprised, nothing like they had been warned on beforehand. Misto glanced suspiciously over at Tugger. The expression that met him left him even more confused. Tugger looked like he was lost for words. Misto could feel his face flushing. 'It must look worse than I thought if Tugger is speechless' he thought.

"That is probably enough mustache displayed for today" said Misto to Victoria and before she could answer he had turned back towards his den. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tugger forced his mouth shut as he saw Victoria close in on him. She looked angry.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" said Tugger, surprised that it was actually the truth.

"I saw him look over at you before leaving but I couldn't see what you did to make him leave" she said looking at him suspiciously.

"That's because I didn't do anything, I promise" he said and held up his paws.

"How come?" she asked and Tugger regretted not saying he had made some kind of secret mocking signal instead. 'Yeah, how come indeed?' he thought.

"I didn't even get the chance before he bolted, seriously, I barely saw the thing" he said with a grin, back to his old self. He blinked at Victoria and she could feel herself blushing again. She let it go.

"Well at least you kept your promise not to laugh at him" she said and smiled.

"Anything for you babe" said Tugger and blew her a kiss before he turned back to the rest of the cats.

* * *

Misto was annoyed. He had finally managed to leave his den earlier and realised how much he actually had missed the company of the others. It was so typically Tugger to ruin that for him. Sure they were good friends but they always picked on each other and it usually was Tugger that came out on top. Misto was good at quick thinking but Tugger knew exactly what buttons to push to make him distracted. 'The same as with everyone else' thought Misto a bit embarrassed. Everyone loved Tugger, and he could even make Jennyanydots swoon for him so why would Misto be immune? The only cat that could really resist his charm was Demeter, but that might be because he never made a wholehearted effort with her, he had some respect for her being his brothers mate.

But this time Tugger hadn't even tried him. It was probably because Misto was already so self conscious, but he couldn't really shake the look that Tugger had given him. He remembered his first thought, that Tugger had been speechless. It certainly had something to do with his mustache. 'I'd be lucky if he keeps being speechless until it fills in' Misto thought without really believing it.

* * *

Misto had been able to stay away from the other cats the rest of that day but he knew it was only a matter of time before Victoria came and forced him outdoors again. And frankly he would like it. If it weren't for Tugger he probably wouldn't be so reluctant. The others seemed like they would just try to hold back the laughter and pretend as if everything was normal, but never Tugger. Misto had not slept well, he just kept thinking about Tugger's reaction. He had gotten angry when he realised that Tugger must have counted on Misto's own insecurity to mock him better than anything Tugger would come up with. Of course it had been his plan all along and like always Misto had fallen for it. But he couldn't really come up with any good comeback and had spent most of the night trying out different approaches. It was morning and he hadn't come up with anything good enough. Misto was tired and annoyed, he hoped he could convince Victoria to have mercy on him when she arrived, but he would more likely snap at her and the guilt in her eyes would force him out. He sighed deeply and glared at the door when he heard a knock.

"Come in" he said grumpily.

"Hey Misto- eh what are you doing?" asked Tugger as he entered. He saw Misto dive down below a blanket and pretend he wasn't there. "I can see you, and you remember calling at me to come in just two seconds ago, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Go away!" said Misto muffled from under the blanket. It hadn't been his best idea to hide but his instincts took over and he really didn't want to meet Tugger.

"Come on Misto?" said Tugger and moved over. He put his paw on the blanket but didn't remove it.

"What do you want?" said Misto resigning to the fact that Tugger wouldn't listen to him. Like always he did what he felt like and the rest just had to adjust. But he wouldn't come out from the blanket just yet.

"I just wanted to see you" said Tugger but couldn't hold back a grin. The thought of Misto hiding because of his mustache was just too much. He had shaken the feelings from yesterday. Of course it was fun, everyone had laughed, it was just himself that had been a bit slow to react he reasoned.

"You just want to laugh at the mustache" said Misto miserably.

"Well, that too" admitted Tugger. He had firmly pushed yesterdays feelings aside, they were due to the shock alone he had decided. Of course Misto looked ridiculous in his bad mustache.

"You saw it yesterday, it hasn't improved" stated Misto and Tugger could hear him snort under the blanket.

"I bet you can pimp it up with some glitter" said Tugger and couldn't hold back a laughter any longer. He tried to compose himself and to his surprise he heard a chuckle from under the blanket.

"Everything's better with glitter on it" said Misto smiling to himself. He had to admit Tugger was funny.

"Yeah, especially you" said Tugger and surprised himself.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't be able to resist me if I was sprinkled with glitter?" said Misto laughing now from under the blanket. The vision took Tugger back to yesterday and he could feel his mouth getting dry again. Misto hoped Tugger hadn't gone back to his old tactic of letting Misto's insecurities win his battle for him. "Tugger?" he asked.

"Mhm?" said Tugger getting pulled back to the present. "Haha yeah, put some sparkling glitter on you and I'd wrap you up and take with me home" he said but the thought was mesmerizing for some reason.

"Oh really? Bring it on!" said Misto and pulled the blanket off. He had magically highlighted his little mustache with glitter and sprinkled some of it on the rest of his fur. This kind of teasing he could take from Tugger.

"Hah-" Tugger's laugh stuck in his throat again. Misto looked absolutely delectable in all that glitter. He actually just wanted to wrap him up and take him home with him. It was ridiculous, but not at all in the way he had first thought. He snapped back to reality when he saw Misto's eyes squinting at him suspiciously.

"You're an ass Tugger" said Misto interpreting the look as Tugger trying to get him to feel uncomfortable again. 'He had just let his guard down and laughed at himself, what more could Tugger want from him?' he thought bitterly and sat back pulling at the blanket again. He felt his glitter fading as he didn't keep the magic up but before he could pull the blanket up over his head again he felt a paw on his wrist stopping him. He looked up and saw Tugger in the eyes as he closed in and pushed their lips together.

Tugger realised his true reaction hadn't shown and quickly put out his paw to stop Misto from hiding again. After that he just followed where his body took him. He hadn't realised he wanted to kiss Misto but when their lips met he thanked himself for acting impulsively. This was exactly what he wanted. 'Nothing could be better' he thought to himself and then Misto's shock left him and he could feel his lips parting slightly. 'Oh this was much better' Tugger thought and questionly let his tongue slide over Misto's lips before he was let in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I can't believe I wrote this, I'm gonna go hide in a corner, me and my red face...This is a super silly one.. I decided to move the whole fic to an M-rating. This is definitely NOT FOR KITTENS..Write a review or send me a pm letting me know what you think.**

 **So remember Misto becoming a tom just a week ago? This is his first time so go easy on him (me).**

 **Just to be clear, this chapter is slash with sexual content - you kittens go read something else! (and maybe all of you, should anyone read this?)**

* * *

Misto put a paw on Tugger's chest and pushed back with his eyes widened in shock.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded. He felt so embarrassed that he had reacted instinctively and deepened the kiss. This was just some trick from Tugger as always. 'It had to be, right?' he thought.

"Because I wanted to" said Tugger matter-of-factly. He was a cat of actions not of words.

"Oh" said Misto blushing to a deeper red. That had been the least likely reason on his list.

"Shall I wrap you up to go or..?" said Tugger cocking an eyebrow and Misto could feel his cheeks burns even hotter.

"To..to go?" asked Misto trying to straighten out his thoughts, or maybe the opposite.

"I'll have to ask for some discount due to the lack of glitter though" said Tugger cheekily and brushed some of it from his shoulder. Misto choked on a laughter that had surprised him and started to cough. Tugger patted him on the back and he went from cough back to laughter again.

"You are the funniest cat I know" said Misto not knowing what else to say.

"One does ones best" said Tugger with a smirk not retracting his paw from Misto's back. Instead he started making small circles with his finger into Misto's fur. Misto couldn't hold back a purr and looked down. "That's it, I'm wrapping you up!" said Tugger and picked Misto up, almost folding him in half as he scooped the legs tightly to his chest.

"Tugger!" Misto burst out but he couldn't help himself from laughing. He squirmed in the grip of the bigger tom and tried to break loose but Tugger held him firmly and he had to give up.

"That's better" said Tugger and leaned down to kiss Misto again. This time he didn't have to act on a whim, he knew what he wanted. Misto relaxed in his arms at first but then pushed back again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked but more confused than shocked this time. He felt himself don't mind it, but this was Tugger, there had to be some back thought.

"I told you, because I want to" said Tugger. He had a hard time understanding why Misto didn't believe him, he toyed with him a lot but he rarely did things he didn't want to.

"Yeah you said so, but what's the.. eh, ulterior motive?" he asked and felt himself hoping there was none.

"Can't a tom kiss another tom just because he feels like it?" said Tugger frustrated.

"Of course _you_ can kiss whoever _you_ want to Tugger, but you haven't seemed that interested before" Misto pointed out cocking an eyebrow. "What changed?" he asked when he saw some hesitation on Tugger's face. If he hadn't known better the question made the maned tom blush just slightly before he looked away.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a week for one thing, and for another you have just become a tom, you were kind of off limits earlier remember?" said Tugger and hoped that the tuxedo tom didn't recognize his lie.

"Nice try Tugger" said Misto feeling his confidence build up again.

"It's true, what do you want me to say?" said Tugger forced and swallowed.

"I want to hear you say it" said Misto and tried his best to hide the smile that played on his lips.

"Say what?" said Tugger but he already knew what Misto asked for. His mouth got dry. He couldn't believe that his face flushed again 'The Rum Tum Tugger does not blush!' he tried to remind himself.

"Say that you love the mustache" said Misto and Tugger wondered where all his confidence came from when he himself had no left.

"It's..ridiculous" said Tugger but heard his voice sound thick. He was suddenly aware that Misto's face were closer to his than before.

"What else?" whispered Misto with his mouth so close to Tuggers that his mustache brushed just slightly against his lower lip. Tugger held back a moan and patted himself on the back for remembering that The Rum Tum Tugger did not moan.

"It's.. eh..stupid" said Tugger trying his best to make it sound like mocking but it came out as a whisper. He could hear his own breathing sound heavy and swallowed again.

"Stupid bad?" asked Misto and leaned up to whisper in his ear "Or stupid good?" he asked and let the mustache brush the sensitive fur in Tuggers ear. Tugger shuddered and Misto could feel his insides take a leap in joy. He had never thrown Tugger off his game like this.

"Stupid good" admitted Tugger with his voice as close to a moan as his ego could allow. He tried to catch Misto's lips again as he turned his head.

"Not yet" said Misto and put a finger over Tuggers lips. Tugger was always the one in command. 'This was silly and offensive and wrong, and he had never been this turned on in his life before' Tugger realised. Misto slided out of his grip and made sure he let the mustache stroke down the jaw, neck and collarbone of Tugger before his legs reached the ground. He had suspected Tuggers excitement at the actions on the way down but now he grounded their hips together and made sure. Something hard pushed against his lower belly and he couldn't hold back a smile. He lowered a bit further down and made sure to brush his upper lip against a nipple on the way down, he could feel another shudder from Tugger and didn't bother to hold back a purr of his own.

He hesitated a bit before moving lower. This had all been safe territory and he could stand up and walk out whenever claiming it all to have been a joke. But if he went further he had to admit that this was more than just some teasing between friends. A paw burying its fingers in his neck fur encouraging him lower made the decision easier and he slowly went down to his knees. He put his own paws on Tugger's hips and teased the tip of his cock with his upper lip, making it twitch and brush over the mustache. Both Tugger and Misto let out a moan and their eyes met in surprise. Tuggers eyebrows relaxed back down and Misto was suddenly aware of their heavy breathing. He kept looking into Tuggers eyes as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue along the length of Tugger before he closed his eyes and took it in his mouth. He didn't stop until he felt Tuggers fur tickle against his mustache and he grinned at the thought of what a little facial hair could change. Tugger winced when Misto's teeth touched him slightly and Misto quickly turned his grin into a more suitable circle.

He bobbed his head back and forth a few times but felt like he had no idea where to go from here. He felt like he was supposed to know and started to panic thinking that Tugger would start laughing at him anytime when he realised that he had improvised. Misto had never done anything like this in his life, well this was his first flirt as a tom at all he realised, and for some reason he wished he'd had some practise before going up against the champion. He just assumed that Tugger knew his way both forward and backwards around sex, 'hell, he could probably do it in his sleep', thought Misto feeling his confidence sink, but then he found some comfort in that. 'If this was the only shot he got with the maned tom he would try it all' he thought and hoped to the Everlasting Cat that Tugger would not reject him until afterwards.

Misto decided that his best chance of trying more than just a blowjob would be to not let Tugger finish. When he wanted to last longer he wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm. Misto shook some of the embarrassment off and decided to do all the things he pictured someone else do to him when he was alone. He moved one of his paws in closer to be prepared to grip tightly if needed and let the other slide down Tugger's thigh and then back up again on the inside all the way up until he reached the testicles, he let them rest in his paw without moving it and started to make use of his tongue.

"Oh fuck Misto" Tugger let out with a moan and Misto squeezed the testicles in surprise. He had almost forgot that Tugger was actually there, and that this was not merely a detailed fantasy of his own. Misto put the reaction on his plus account and tried to mimic his fantasies the best he could, working his tongue around every possible part of Tuggers length until he could almost feel the tongue cramping. He then took it as deep in his throat as he could and started to purr. He had no idea how that would feel for the other tom but the fantasy had driven him mad more than once and he just had to try it. Misto put the tight grip around Tugger's base as he tried to buck forward.

"Who taught you that?" cried Tugger before he could stop himself. 'thanks Everlasting for that tight squeeze or he would have finished before they even started' he thought.

Tugger had been surprised. He had thought for a second that Misto wanted him to take over the initiative and he had been more than happy to do so. He was not used to be the one following and he wanted to put on a performance, he wanted to shine, to be the one the other would never forget. To live up to his reputation. But suddenly something changed and Misto took back the initiative and went at him with a confidence he had thought was nothing but an act. 'He could not have done this before, could he?' Tugger thought. He felt an intense jealousy boil up inside of him, he wanted to be the first, 'who could possibly have beaten him to it?' he thought and took a firm grip of Misto's neck scruff and pulled him up. He opened his mouth to ask again but got cut off as Misto's tongue made its way into it. Tugger almost choked on it in surprise but then he felt a paw grip his and direct it upwards. Misto broke the kiss for three seconds and used those to wet one of Tuggers fingers before he fought his way back into the mouth again and directed the paw down his back and in just below his tail. He wasn't going to let Tugger say something that stopped him, he had thrown all what pride was to the side and just wanted this first and possibly only occasion to last as long as possible.

Tugger couldn't gasp as his mouth was occupied but his tongue was losing the battle for dominance either way. 'Where did this confidence come from?' he thought and circled the entrance of Misto with the wet finger before he bucked his hips forward to push it in. Misto winced for a second and Tugger hoped he hadn't hurt him. He had been so surprised losing the battle for dominance that the eagerness to win it back made him less focussed on pleasuring the other, usually his speciality. Tugger stopped his movements.

"Are you okey?" he asked the tuxedo tom who looked like he had faced defeat. And Misto indeed felt defeated. This was going too fast. He didn't care any longer if this would be his only chance, this was more than he was prepared for. He wanted out.

"It's my first time" he mumbled looking down and the confession made him wince again. 'What would Tugger think of him now?' but he couldn't bare to form the thought fully. Tugger carefully slid his finger out and moved the paw up to the small of Misto's back. He could feel Misto trying to get out of there but he wasn't ready to let him go. He pulled him tightly against his own body. When Misto relaxed a little bit he put the other paw under his chin and raised his face up to look at him.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said and almost smiled when he saw Misto's surprised expression. 'How could he expect anything else?' thought Tugger glad that he had followed his instincts and stopped. "If the mustache stays, I'll wait as long as you want to" he said jokingly and the comment earned him a weak smile from Misto.

"You can go if you want to, I'll be fine" said Misto with a voice and an expression that told the opposite. He was glad that Tugger had not mocked him but he still felt embarrassed for wanting out when he had taken the initiative.

"And if I want to stay?" asked Tugger cocking an eyebrow and brushing his paw over Misto's cheek, letting the thumb just barely stroke the end of the mustache. Misto looked up into his eyes with another surprised expression. This time Tugger couldn't hold back the smile. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here" he said and pulled Misto close into an embrace, resting his chin on the top of his head.

"I feel really stupid" murmured Misto into the crook of Tugger's neck. He was starting to realise that Tugger wasn't going to hold this against him but, yeah, he still felt really stupid.

"Don't" said Tugger. "Come here" he said and led Misto towards the bed. He lay the smaller tom down and curled up behind him, holding his arm around him. "Let's just stay here for a while" he said and Misto relaxed. It felt nice to be held like this. He almost formed the thought that he could get used to this but he didn't dare to. They lay silently for some time.

"Who taught you that deep throat purr though?" asked Tugger, being too curious not to ask. He could almost feel Misto's face turn red.

"Eh, no one" he said trying to keep his voice straight. He hoped that wasn't something too weird he had done. It had felt like Tugger liked it but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"You did perform it, you can't feel embarrassed talking about it?" said Tugger with a chuckle but felt the other tom stiffen when he did so.

"I'm sorry, it was just something I wanted to try" said Misto fighting the urge to just get up and leave.

"So just a fantasy of yours?" asked Tugger feeling his mouth go dry again.

"Just...forget it ever happened" said Misto with a sigh. This was feeling less and less like something he wanted to get used to. But when Tugger leaned closer and whispered in his ear he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Best blowjob I ever had" he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N You read it! Was it worth it?**


End file.
